I Won't Give Up
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: The Doctor is blinded in a freak accident now broken and bitter Rose must help him cope and adjust but it's not going to be easy. The Doctor is always saving Rose but now she has to save him, can she do it? And will he ever see again? Hope you like the story!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It started out as an innocent trip to another planet but Rose and the Doctor soon found themselves surrounded by Daleks and began running for their lives.

They had made it to the TARDIS but the Daleks were catching up to them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Their mechanical voices yelled sounding closer louder.

"Doctor, hurry!" Rose cried.

"I am!" He yelled struggling with key.

Finally the door opened just as the Daleks were firing.

"Get down!" He shouted pulling them both to the floor; laser could be seen above barely missing them.

The Doctor turned and snapped his fingers closing the door but the Daleks were determined.

"We will get you, Doctor!" It growled.

They felt the TARDIS starting to shake.

"Doctor what's that?" Rose panicked.

His eyes widen with fear. "They're trying to take the TARDIS!"

He jumped up and frantically pulled levers and began pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Putting her into overdrive, it's our best chance of escaping." He said.

The Doctor had never done this before but right now he didn't have a choice.

"But won't that take a majority of her power supply?" She asked.

"Yes but it's the only way now hold on to something." The Doctor ordered.

"But-" She started to say.

"Do it!" He yelled.

Rose immediately grabbed the rail and closed her eyes tight.

The Doctor quickly double checked the console.

The Daleks were sounding closer, he didn't have much time.

He took a deep breath and made sure he was close enough to grab the rail.

"Okay, let's make this quick." He muttered.

The Doctor pulled the last lever but he underestimated the speed and power of the jolt and was thrown against the console hitting his head.

The TARDIS shook and jumped violently as the pain pounded through his head, his vision was blurry and he struggled to focus but soon he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later he heard Rose's voice, it sounded distant.

"Doctor are you okay?" She asked.

He groaned as Rose carefully helped him sit up.

He slowly opened his eyes but everything was dark but the lights were on because he could feel them.

The Doctor shook his head and looked around confused.

"Doctor?" Rose said sounding worried.

The Doctor was starting to feel scared; he could hear Rose but couldn't see her.

Nervously he put his hands in front of him; he couldn't see them.

The Doctor quickly realized he couldn't see anything.

He panicked and grabbed on to Rose.

"Rose, Rose!" He cried.

"Doctor what's wrong?" She said.

The Doctor started sobbing and shaking his head.

She had never seen him so scared and held him as he cried.

"What is Doctor, please tell me." Rose begged.

"I can't see! I can't see." He sobbed.

Rose looked at him puzzled but slowly reality started to set in; the Doctor was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Doctor calmed down Rose helped him to his bed and left to make an ice pack for his head.

He laid there his eyes glued to the wall, thinking about what had happen and mentally kicking himself for not being careful.

He was lost in his bitter thoughts before he heard Rose's footsteps returning.

"Hi." The Doctor muttered.

"How are you?" She asked sitting beside him.

"What do you think?" He grumbled.

She handed him the ice bag and studied him.

"I can feel you staring at me." He grunted.

Rose blushed. "Sorry."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"What's the last thing you remember before going blind?" Rose asked.

"Hitting my head on the console." He replied.

"Do you think that's what caused it?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

"Do you think you'll get your sight back?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know." He said softly.

She could tell he didn't feel like talking so Rose lovingly his rubbed shoulder.

"You rest, okay?" She whispered.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Rose kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

She took one last glance at him, his shoulders were moving slightly but she couldn't tell if he was crying.

Rose wiped her eyes; it broke her heart to see him like this.

She slowly walked to the console room and sighed.

She felt the sadness and worry coming from the TARDIS; she gently stroked the console as it gave out a low moan.

"I know old girl, I'm worried too." She said.

Rose paced the floor trying to think of what to do next.

Remembering her cell phone she sat in the pilot's seat and stared at it for a while before deciding to call Jackie for help.

"Hello?"

"Mum, it's Rose. I've got a problem" She replied sounding upset.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"The Doctor hit his head and now he's blind."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"He can't see and we need help, please." Rose begged.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" Jackie asked.

"We're going to need to stay with you until we can figure things out."

Jackie hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please mum, you're my only hope and I-I'm not leaving him out there in the U-Universe like this." Rose choked.

"Okay, okay I understand. You and the Doctor can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks mum." Rose replied.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, please tell Mickey cause' we're going to need his help too."

Mickey's grandmother was blind and she hoped he could help the Doctor.

"Okay, I'll call him right now." Jackie replied.

Rose smiled slightly. "Thanks, we'll be there soon."

They said goodbye and hung up.

Rose sighed and glanced at the Doctor's room. "He's not going to like this." She muttered.

She went to his door and lightly tapped it.

"Come in." He called.

She opened the door and slowly walked in; he was still lying on his side.

Rose sat on the bed and stroked his ear. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"I called mum."

"Oh?" The Doctor replied.

"Yeah and I've made arrangements for us to stay with her." She said.

"What!?" He exclaimed sitting up.

"We have no other choice." Rose replied.

"I don't care; I'm not staying with Jackie!" The Doctor hissed.

"It's only temporary besides the TARDIS has already agreed to take us there." Rose added.

"I won't do it." He replied firmly.

"Doctor you can't see; please don't be stupid." She begged.

The Doctor just turned his head away from her.

"I don't need help." The Doctor mumbled.

Rose sighed."It's okay to be scared."

"Rose Tyler, I am not scared!" He snapped.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Please be reasonable about this."

"I am and I can't believe you did this without talking to me first." He scowled.

She sighed and caressed his face.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice but you need help. Please, let me help you." Her voice broke.

The Doctor gently touched her face and felt the tears on her cheeks; he couldn't bear the thought of her crying.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Rose grabbed him and hugged him; he immediately embraced her and wept softly.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"Rose, what if I never see again?" He wept.

Rose looked at him and gently wiped his tears with her thumb. "Whatever happens we will get through it."

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"Listen, I promised you forever and I meant it." She replied firmly.

The Doctor smiled slightly and hugged her.


End file.
